The way homee
by caity-neon
Summary: On there home from regionals there is a terriable accident. Will everyone make it home alive, or will death come apon the group.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is the first chapter. I will be posting as much as possible, it's not going to be very often since I never have time to write and inspiration doesn't hit me very often but please stick with me :)**

The Glee kids are on their way back from regional's when the bus breaks down and they have no way of defending themselves. With no cell phone service and no way to get help they will push each other to the limits, find love and deal with death.

_"And the winner of the Ohio Regional's for 2009 is... 'THE NEW DIRECTIONS'!" Said Judge Candace..._

The Glee kids couldn't believe that they had actually won. After everything they had been through, not having enough kids in the group, baby-gate, Mr Shue not being there, cheerio's spying and SUE they had actually come together as a tem and won. The jocks forgot about their reputations, the Cheerio's forgot about their bitchiness and the original gleeks forgot about being divas and shared the spotlight. All in all they had come together as a team and won.

They were now 30 minutes into the trip and still on a high from winning, the girls were gossiping and the boys were jamming. Together they were having a great time. It was around this time Mr Shue decided to sit them in pairs and get them to settle down and rest as they would need their energy for when they got back to Lima.

"Hey guys" said Mr Shue in a loud voice trying to get the kids on the bus to listen to him. "GUYS!" He yelled this time as speaking before didn't work. This got all the kids attention.

"Yes Mr Shue?" asked Rachel. "Alright guys, I know it's only early but you guys need to settle down and rest as you will need your energy for when we get back to school" replied Will. "But Mr Shue..." Complained Mike, "We won, we should be able to have SOME fun". "And you will Mike, once we get back to school" said Emma backing up Mr Shue.

After the kids were finished with their moaning and groaning Will decided to put them in a seating plan so he knew some of them would be happy, but wouldn't be overly excited and a pain to the rest of the people on the bus.

"Okay guys so this is how it's going to work, I'm going to partner you up and you will have to sit with that same person for the whole trip, I don't care if you like this person or you hate this person it's how it's going to go okay?" Said Mr Shue in his I'm the teacher doesn't argue with me voice. Not that that stoped Kurt from complaining "But Mr Shue what if I get sat...", "No Kurt you will have to put up with whoever I place you with" He interrupted.

"Right this is how it goes Matt and Santana, Brittany and Mike, Tina and Artie, Finn and Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt and lucky last Rachel and Puck" said Mr Shue " Alright now go, run, sit with your new buddy". No one groaned but Quinn and Finn did look a bit hesitant to sit next to each other, but went and sat next to each other anyways.

Mr Shue went back to the front and sat back down next to Emma, feeling as if he had finally accomplished some respect with the kids.

-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-

Puck and Rachel

"Hello Noah" Said Rachel as she walked up to Puck to see where he would like to sit. "Sup Berry" Replied Puck as he sat there staring at her. "Oh I was wondering where you would like to sit" Rachel said. Puck looked around the bus seeing where everyone else was sitting and decided right up the back. "Back there's good Berry" He said pointing to where he wanted to sit.

So Rachel gathered her things and followed Puck to where they would now be sitting.

"Want the window seat Berry?" Asked Puck. "No its fine Noah, I find myself more comfortable sitting in the aisle seat, as I can the stretch my legs out and where I can easily exit my seat for any reason" Replied Rachel. "God fuck Berry you could have just said 'no'" Puck said in a voice that had a condescending tone. Rachel just sat down next to him ignoring his comment. After sitting a few moments in silence Rachel decided to pull out her iPod and listen to her music. While she was doing this she saw Puck staring out the window with his eyes closed as if he was asleep, but really he was thinking.

Thinking about the win at regional's, his little sister and mother at home most likely worrying about him, his dad; and how he left, but mainly his baby - his little girl who was due to be born any day now.

He knew his mother was disappointed in him and his little sister was worried a baby would take the attention away from her. He knew his best friend still hated him in a way (not that he blamed him), he knew that Quinn still didn't really want him to be a part of the whole giving birth and adopting thing. But mostly he knew that the Glee club hadn't fully forgiven him. He was disappointed with in himself for making people doubt that he was a person who cared about others. If he could go back in time now he wouldn't have throw slushies at people or thrown them into dumpsters, he wouldn't have had sex with Quinn; but he knew if he hadn't he wouldn't be the person he is today, he wouldn't be regretting all the bad things that he had done.

-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-

Finn and Quinn

Quinn didn't wait to see where Finn wanted to sit but went straight to the front and sat next to a window and waited for him to follow. Finn did follow but once he got to Quinn he didn't know whether to sit down or not.

"Finn would you just sit down, it's kind of freaky you just standing there standing over me" Said Quinn. "Oh yeah sorry" replied Finn as he sat on the edge on the seat, slightly facing the aisle.

While sitting there neither said anything to each other, instead sat there listing to other people convocations. While sitting there Quinn realised that Rachel was not sitting with Puck. Even though Puck had been coming over to Rachel's house everyday to bring Quinn stuff as she is living there at the moment, the two never really got along. They never talked or were really in the same room at the same time.

Finn realised they were sitting together to, but he wasn't looking because he was seeing where his best friend was, it was because he wanted to see where Rachel was. Even after her rejection him a million times and moving on with Jesse, Finn was still in love with her. She made him feel safe, like everything that was going on with Quinn and Puck meant nothing.

"Hey Quinn?" He asked while not looking at her. "Yes Finn?" She asked, obesely annoyed that he was speaking to her. "Oh umm..." He replied "I was wondering do you have a drink, I'm a little thirsty". "Sure" she said handing him the bottle "Just don't drink it all, I need some of it to take my vitamins for drizzle".

Finn smiled at that, she even though the babies name was going to be Beth and she was going to be put up for adoption was still referring to her daughter the name he had once picked out for her.

-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie

Kurt and Mercedes decided that sitting near Tine and Artie would be best as they would have other people to talk and tell gossip too. SO the group of four went to where Artie's wheelchair could sit and sat near him. Tina was next to him but next to the window as the spot next to here was the only place for his chair. Kurt and Mercedes sat in front of them, Kurt next to the window, so they would be able to turn around and talk to them.

There convocation started off as nothing much just talking about the latest things on Jacob Ben-Israel's blog. It was a video of the hockey team shaving off a team mates eye brows because he went and watched Disney on Ice with his baby sister.

"T-t-t-h-hats pretty m-mean" said Tina after watching the video. "You stuttered again" Artie told her with disapproving look on his face. "Sorry" Tina said cowering away "I didn't mean to, it's just when I get nervous it comes back".

The others looked at her with confused faces, as they didn't understand what there was to be nervous at.

"You're nervous Chicka?" Said Mercedes "Yeah" She replied "Aren't you, once we go back to school everyone's going to treat us bad, I just have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen" . "I get what you mean" said Kurt in an understand tone, but the look on his face was as if he wasn't interested. "What if the Hockey team throw eggs or something at us, I mean look at that video, the poor guy took his sister to see Disney on Ice and his eye brows were shave off.

"Hmmmm" Artie said " Let's not worry about that now we still have ages until we get back, let's just worry about having fun and remembering the cheers of the crowd as we won"

They then turned their convocation back to gossip, and about the couples on the bus.

-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-glee-

Matt, Santana, Mike and Brittany

Matt, Santana, Mike and Brittany even without asking all knew they were going to sit together. They were seated in the middle of the bus, pretty much away from everyone as everyone was spread out.

They were all pumped about the big win, even though none of them would admit it to anyone, Glee Club was their favourite thing of the day. Even to Brittany Glee was her favourite part of her day. "Guys can you actually believe we won?" asked Matt in a disbelieving voice. "Dude I what you mean, even with my awesome dance moves I didn't think that we would actually win with Coach Silvestre there" replied Mike in the same tone. "Hmm well we might have won guys but I and Britt are going to get it as soon as we get back to Lima" Said Santana. "Get what San?" asked Brittany, "Doesn't matter Britt" said Matt saving her from Santana telling her the truth.

The rest of their convocation was mainly about school and what they were going to do during their Christmas Break. Except for Brittany she sat their trying to figure out what she was going to get when she got home. Was it a puppy, or a pony? Maybe there were baby batts in her roof and her parents are going to surprise her by bringing one to school when they pick her up.

**-glee-glee-glee-**

Mr Shue and Emma

Will couldn't actually believe the kids had actually listened to him without putting up a fuss. He expected either Puck or Rachel, especially Rachel to not agree with his decision.

When he looked around he saw Quinn and Finn sitting awkwardly on a seat up the front next to each other, Mike, Matt, Santana and Brittany laughing at something Mike was saying, well it looked like Brittany was only laughing because she thought she should be. Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina were sitting at the wheelchair seat, all quietly talking and then he looked up the back and saw Puck with his head against the window as if he was sleeping and Rachel sitting back listening to music. Finally he looked over at Emma, she was looking out the window watching the world go by, with the natural lighting coming through the window and her looking like she didn't have a care in the world, and he never thought he had seen something so beautiful. Will was very proud of the kids, his kids. They had shown him up once again, they had actually won regionals. Not that he had ever doubted them, it was just Quinn was ready to burst and with Sue being a judge he didn't know what to expect.

After letting the kids sit for about 20 minutes Mr Shue decided to give the kids a few more instructions.

"Alright guys, I know I know I just finished speaking with you guys" Mr Shue said with a laugh "I know it's only 5:30, but guys seriously I would recommend getting some sleep now, because tonight we're going to be stopping for dinner and I don't want you guys falling asleep in your food".

The kids listened to what he said as they were feeling a little sleepy and started to settle down for a nap.

**-glee-glee-glee-**

Bus Driver

The bus driver 'Barry' was not happy driving a group of show choir singing kids around for hours. He didn't mind that they were kids or that they sung, it was just driving 12 teenagers 6 boys and 6 girls full on adrenaline and full of hormones was not his favourite thing. The two teachers that were with the kids were not much better, it didn't really look like the male teacher could handle the kids very well, and the red head lady was seriously weird. She had cleaned her seat off before she sat and wasn't touching anything. Sure he knew his bus wan not the cleanest but still...

There is one girl on here, she reminds me of my daughter who passed away last year, and I don't know how long it's going to be until I do something stupid.

**Guys this is just a start I promise it will get more interesting :) let me know what you think. Review please xoxo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here's the second chapter Sorry for taking so long to update :)**

_There is one girl on here, she reminds me of my daughter who passed away last year, and I don't know how long it's going to be until I do something stupid._

Matt, Santana, Mike and Brittany

Britt was the first one on the bus to actually go to sleep, she amazed everyone. She would be asked to do something and she would be able to do it straight away, it didn't matter if she was drinking coffee and Coach Sylvester was screaming at her if someone asked her to go to sleep she would.

So Brittany after she had lent her pillow to Quinn snuggled into Mike's embrace and fell to sleep.

For the other three it wasn't so easy.

Mike was to full of sugar to do anything other than sit there and try not to move as it would wake Brittany up.

Santana could go to sleep if she tried, but she was the bitch one of the group, she wouldn't go to sleep until everyone else did, what's the use of doing what your told when you can do the opposite she thought.

Matt himself too would have been able to go to sleep if it wasn't for his best friend annoying the crap out of him with his fidgeting and Santana refusing to even get a little bit comfortable. Matt was the quiet one of the group, he was quiet in any group. He would follow along with the crowd and would only make suggestions when it was asked of him. But sometimes when he got annoyed or angry, he got REALLY annoyed and angry, epically when he was tired.

Matt had been up all the night before with his little brother being sick. Tina, whom is his next door neighbour, was also helping him out. His brother had gotten food poisoning from the local take-out shop he had eaten from that day with his class mates.

"Seriously dude!" Matt said to his best friend Mike "DO you have to keep being a pain, just got to sleep or something already".

"But man, we just won, we WON regional's" replied his friend in a duhh tone.

"Really that's why you're acting like you've taken those decongestants again". "Well yeah" Mike replied with a sheepish look "Okay and I ate my sour patch kids all in one go"

"Dude! Just sleep" Matt said finally in a voice Mike knew if he didn't Matt would lose it. So that's what he did go to sleep.

"Oh god, thanks for that, if hadn't of settled down soon I was going to get up and bitch slap him until he did" Santana said in a relieved but bitchy tone.

"Yeah I know" Matt said as he settled down for sleep "Once that kid eats those stupid sour lollies it's hard to shut him up.

"Hmmm" Is all Santana said as she watched Matt go to sleep.

**-glee-glee-glee-**

Puck and Rachel

Puck heard everything Mr Shue said but didn't feel the effort to respond to him as it seemed he was already asleep. While sitting there Puck felt Rachel move around and start fidgeting and it was starting to annoy the crap out of him.

"Seriously Berry" He said as she looked up at him with startled eyes "Would you stop stuffing around and just take a nap all ready"

The way he had snapped at Rachel made her realise he was in a bad mood and if she didn't do as he said it would most likely get worse. But that didn't stop her.

"Well Noah I would, but if I don't get comfortable then I could hurt my back or neck" She said in a snobby tone.

"Yeah well I would rather that then you annoying the crap out of me" He replied looking down at her.

"Well fine I will sleep like this and get a sore neck, but Noah Puckerman you're the one I will be coming to, to whinge about it hurting" She said in a huff facing the other way.

Puck didn't really care at the moment as long as it got her to shut the hell up and stop annoying him, because with this headache he felt coming on he knew his mood was just going to worse and worse.

He felt Rachel moving around a bit more and was about to snap again when she finally stopped moving and rested her head against his arm almost hesitantly. But he didn't make her move so she fell into a light slumber leaving Puck to think why it actually felt normal for her to be leaning on him, or why he felt the erg to wrap his arm around her.

**-glee-glee-glee-**

Finn and Quinn

After Mr Shue had told the kids to take a nap Quinn couldn't seem to get comfortable, with sharing a seat with another person, the baby kicking and pushing on her bladder and the fact that her back was killing her, Quinn knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She needed a pillow or something to support her back, because these bus seats were really uncomfortable.

"Hey Britt" She whispered shouted across the bus, with Finn giving her a weird stare.

"What's up Q?" Asked the ditzy blond. "You're not using you pillow are you?" asked Quinn while staring at the ground embarrassed.

"Umm no" Replied the cheerleader.

"Would I be able to borrow it?"Asked Quinn more embarrassed then before.

"Borrow what?" Asked the blond obesely confused. "Ummm your pillow?"Quinn said in an uneasy voice.

"Yeah what about it?" She asked again. "She wants to know can she borrow your pillow if you're not using it" explained Santana as if she would a 3 year old.

"Oh why didn't you say so Q, of course you can" She said throwing it across the bus.

"Thanks Britt" Quinn said shaking her head slightly and her friends ditzieness.

Throughout Quinn and Brittany's convocation Finn sat there looking at Quinn with a light smile on his face, she still couldn't believe she had called her daughter drizzle, the name he had always referred to the baby as. He understood now why Quinn thought it was a crazy name after Rachel had explained it to him. But still he thought it was pretty original.

He liked it as a nick name now like how people would call Puck 'Puck' instead of Noah and how Tina was 'Asian' and Mike was 'Other Asian' or how Quinn was 'Q' or Kurt was 'Beyonce'. Some he didn't like tho were 'Man-hands' and 'RaPul', the things Rachel had been called. But 'Drizzle' was a pretty decent nick name if he did say so himself.

After watching Quinn settle herself down for sleep, carefully Finn did himself, not wanting to disrupt Quinn.

**-glee-glee-glee-**

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie

Tina was first to fall asleep out of the four. She was sitting upon Arties lap when she did so. She fell asleep listing to Kurt and Mercedes gossiping about how hot one of the boys that preformed was. Artie was listening to him mp3 player. Tina was awfully tired when she fell asleep; she had been awake all the night before with Matt whom is his next door neighbour, and his little brother. His little brother was sick with food poisoning and with Matt's parents away he didn't know what to do, so he messaged her and asked her for help.

Artie didn't care that Tina was asleep on his lap; in fact he kind of enjoyed it. He loved the way that when she was sleeping she would have a small smile on her face, as if she was having a good dream. He was listing to Jon Bon Jovi on his mp3 player.

He was thinking about Tina and her stutter, himself being in the chair and regionals; how they won.

"Mercedes" Kurt whispered. "What?" she asked without looking up from the magazine she was now reading.

"I think Mr Shue is really cupid" He said with wide eyes, as if he believed it.

"Cupid?" Looking up from her magazine she said "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I mean look, he's put Tina and Artie together, Santana and Matt, Mike and Brittany, Finn and Quinn and Rachel and Puck"

"And what about us?" Mercedes asked.

"Well it's not like there is anyone else he could pair us with, and I love you Diva" Kurt replied in a duhh tone.

"Ditto star and I guess your right" She replied before showing Kurt some shoes in the magazine she was reading.

**-glee-glee-glee-**

Mr Shue and Emma

As Will watched the kids getting ready for sleep he knew he couldn't be more proud, even though sometimes they were wild and never wanted to do what was right, even though it seemed like they didn't they always listened to him.

Looking over at Emma he saw that she had wiped down the window and the side of the bus so she could lean against it. She was now bending over putting her rubbish in her bag and he could see down her top.

He knew it wasn't right to be looking, but with the feelings he had for her he couldn't tare him eyes away.

He could see the way her lacy white bra was clinging to her breast and knew what he would be dreaming of tonight.

"Ummm, Will?" Emma asked pulling her top closer to her body so he wouldn't be able to see.

"Huh, Ummm, yeah, what? He asked all in a jumble his cheeks and neck turning slightly red, still staring at her chest. She didn't realise pulling her shirt made it worse.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely. "Umm no sorry" Will replied looking away.

Emma had always loved Will. She has loved him since the first day she saw him. It was probably his first day working at McKinley High...

_It was 2007, and William Shuster's first day working at McKinley High. He wasn't new to the school but principle Figgins thought it would be a good idea for him to be shown around, and instead of pulling a teacher out of classes he decided to get the guidance councillor Emma to show him around stating "These good for nothing things that roam around this place don't need someone to talk to, they have their imaginary friends and drugs._

_The minute Emma laid eyes on him; she knew he was something special. The way is hair curled made her crazy, and to think today Sue and other teachers hate his hair. She didn't end up showing him around instead left him standing outside Principle Figgins's office while she went back to her office to plan ways to get together with Will._

Trying to distract herself, she decided to look around at the kids, and doing so she couldn't be more proud of Will. He was the one to get these kids to realise what they could do, and had helped them through stuff she herself at 29 hadn't been through, but these 16 - 17 year old kids had.

**-glee-glee-glee-**

Bus Driver

Every time I look at her, the more she looks like my Sandy-Lee. The way her long brown hair flows around her shoulders, and her tan skin seems more vibrant with the white shirt she is wearing, everything except her smile is my little girl. I don't know if I can handle being on this bus as her for the next few hours. If I don't do something stupid I know something else is going to happen I can just feel it. The only reason the school got me so cheap as a bus driver was because I'm a criminal, of course no one on this bus know it.

When my daughter first died anytime I saw a girl that looked like her I would do something stupid, like grab her and hug her or take her. I know it was wrong but I thought they were Sandy-Lee, I thought they were my baby girl, and right now I'm not sure if I'm seeing a young girl who is resting her head on a boys arm or my baby girl laying there all innocent with blood pooling around her...

**As I start getting more into the story the chapters will have way lest POV's :) let me know what you think. Review please xoxo.**


End file.
